goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Phineas T. Ratchet Misbehaves On His Way to My Little Pony Live
In the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket was getting excited. Madame Gasket: Hey Ratchet, I just got tickets for you and me to go to My Little Pony Live! Ratchet was dismayed. Ratchet: What? I don't want to go to My Little Pony Live, it stinks! It stinks! No no no no no no no no, waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I don't want to go! Madame Gasket: You're going or you're grounded! Let's go to the car! Then Ratchet and his mother got in the car and they drove off to see My Little Pony Live. Ratchet started protesting on the way to My Little Pony Live. Ratchet: I don't want to go to My Little Pony Live! I don't want to go to My Little Pony Live! I don't want to go to My Little Pony Live! Madame Gasket: You're going there, and that's that! So be quiet! Ratchet: Hey mom, can I go to the bathroom? Madame Gasket: There are bathrooms there. There are bathrooms there. Ratchet: But mom, I can't hold it anymore. Madame Gasket parked her car next to one of the houses. Madame Gasket: Okay. Pee right there, and hurry up before someone gets mad at you! But Ratchet had hurried up peeing at the tree and he finished. Then Ratchet got back in the car to safety, and the man ran out of the house. Angry man: Hey! Get back here now! Ratchet kept on protesting while Madame Gasket was driving along the beach. Ratchet: I don't want to go to My Little Pony Live! I don't want to go to My Little Pony Live! I don't want to go to My Little Pony Live! Madame Gasket: Ratchet, stop staying I don't want to go to My Little Pony Live!, you're going to make me lose focus! Then suddenly Madame Gasket lost focus on her driving and crashed her car into the police station. Madame Gasket was annoyed. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, you idiot! How dare you make me crash and lose focus! Now the cops are coming! Then the police car came, and then OfficerPoop247 came out of the police car and walked to Madame Gasket and her son Ratchet. He was angry. OfficerPoop247: This is OfficerPoop247 Forever, you just crashed your car into my station! Pay $1000 bill! Madame Gasket was indignant. Madame Gasket: What?! That's all I have in my wallet! Anyways, here you go. Then Madame Gasket paid $1000 to OfficerPoop247. OfficerPoop247: Thanks! (to Ratchet) And Ratchet, stay out of trouble! Then OfficerPoop247 went back in his police car, and then Madame Gasket began to drive her car back on the road, and she drove off. She was annoyed at Ratchet. Madame Gasket: You're in so much trouble when we get to My Little Pony Live. Then Madame Gasket reached the theatre to see My Little Pony Live. But suddenly, Madame Gasket was dismayed. Madame Gasket: Oh my god! This show is about to be over! This is all your fault, Ratchet! You made me miss the show! Then the bell buzzed, and My Little Pony Live was over. Madame Gasket was indignant. Madame Gasket: What!? The show is over!? Let's go home right now! You're in so much trouble, Ratchet! Then Madame Gasket drove back home. Back in the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket was having a fit while Ratchet was crying. Madame Gasket: Ooooooooooooooh! How dare you make me miss the show!? That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two months! Also, you are restricted from your computer! Go to bed right now, and don't think about going on your computer! Ratchet went up to his crying, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Diesel as the Angry Man Young Guy as OfficerPoop247 Category:All Phineas T. Ratchet deserves Category:Grounded Stuff